The present invention relates to a hydraulic and electric power steering control system for a motor vehicle and more particularly, for controlling the steering angle of the wheels to be steered of the vehicles in accordance with the state of movement of the motor vehicle to which the system is applied.
Various types of steering apparatuses for motor vehicles have been developed. Such examples include electric motor-driven pump-type power steering systems in which a conventional power steering system uses an electric motor as a power source to drive an oil pump so as to provide for hydrodynamic power steering. The flow rate of the oil delivered from the oil pump is controlled to allow a driver to operate a steering wheel with optimum steering force.